Negima OC edition
by M-Rated-Writer
Summary: Chapter 2 is finally up everyone, so start dancing 'does the Cabagge Patch' anyway plz R&R Read&Review Oh and don't forget about the "Make Your Own Theme Song" contest cause Chapter 3 up next week ok. Bye for now.
1. Prologue

**Alright folks time for the Negima!? OC edition Porlogue, don't forget to read and review, and I don't mind flames, they tell me how to fix sertain area's and many are quite funny to read.**

**Also I still need 3 other OC's for the first five that will go to Negi's world so keep sending them in, I need at least one more female and one male OC so I can start getting chapter 2 brain storming started, ok.**

**Remember: R&R (read & review)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the OC's (except Tara) they belong to there respective owner's.**

* * *

Prologue

It was night time in our world and every one in the Kyoto area was asleep, "Tara!" okay maybe not every one. There was one little girl who was staying up to watch the newest episode of Negima!? And her name is "Tara Owens! You need to get to bed." A woman came out into the living room rubbing sleep from her eyes; she seemed to be in her early thirties had short red hair the same color as her eyes and was wearing a plain white T-shirt and blue jean shorts. The woman then stood not more than a few feet from a little girl who seemed about 15 (ok so not a little girl) she sported a light green T-shirt with what looked like a image of a twister, looking closely she also has red hair, but a little longer than her moms and red eyes. She is also wearing a pair of blue short pants with what seems to be a panda on the left hand side pocket.

"Tara go to bed" the woman asked "you know you have school tomorrow"

"But mom" Tara replies with a whine "it's the newest episode and I don't want to miss it"

"You can just record it" Tara's mom retorted "we have DirectTV you know"

"Even if I record it, is still wouldn't feel right…" Tara began "If you really want to experience the full effect of the show in all its glory, you have to watch it when it first shows…" Tara continues now with stars in he eyes while staring at the TV "I must watch for the EXPERIENCE" she finished with her face now pressing into the glowing screen.

Her mother looked at her with a confused look and then sighed "Experience or not, you need to go to bed" she replied "you have school in the morning" she finished, her voice soft, but firm none the less.

"Hai" Tara sighed and grabbed the remote, so she could record her show. After that she headed off to bed for a good rest, passing by her mom she hugged her and gave her a good night kiss on the cheek, which was also given to her.

Tara's mom looked at her daughter's slowly shrinking figure as she headed for her room and then looks at the TV. "Tara what show is this anyway" her mom asked out of curiosity, her daughter turns around while sporting a smile and says "Negima!"

Else where in another universe a boy with a darker shade of red hair from Tara's, looks up staring out his window of the apartment he is sharing with his two student/roommates. The glasses he is wearing slid down his nose a little, but are quickly pushed back up as he gazes out the window looking at the almost full moon with a far-out look adorning his face 'what was that?' he thought 'I most be hearing things' the boy continued staring at the moon and then went back to his work. 'I need to get this lesson plan done for tomorrow, or I'm going to be falling asleep in class instead of Asuna' he thought and let out a small chuckle, at the sound of the boys small laughter a girl with long brown hair that seemed to glow in the moons light stirred and looked at the small professor.

"Negi-kun are you still up?" questioned a half-sleeping Konoka, as the words left her mouth said boy looks at her with a apologetic expression on his face "Gomen…" he began "did I wake you Konoka" "It's alright Negi-kun, but you should really get to bed" Konoka replied still half-asleep, but still able to give a warm smile to her child-teacher, who in turn smiled back with a equally warm smile. "Hai, I'll be done in a second" with that said Konoka lays back down and goes to sleep, Negi after jotting down a few more things in his lesson plan he turned off his lamp and went to sleep.

Prologue Fin

**(A/N) Alright the prologue is done so now on to chapter 1 which should be up in a few day's, but I must apologize to every one I ended up having to use my own OC "Tara Owens". Okay in truth it's actually my little sisters OC, but it still feels like I let every one down. I really wanted to make this an OC story with everyone else's OC's. Oh well' what's done is done I suppose.**

**Next chapter we'll meet the next two main OC's that were sent through the review panel, I can't wait. Until then, however; I must be off bye, bye. **


	2. The Silent Lion & The Cheering Lamb

**M-Rated-Writer: **Yeah! Chapter 1 is now here.

**Tara: **Yes, great job MRW.

**M-Rated-Writer: **Eh?

**Tara:** MRW you know its short for you screen name.

**M-Rated-Writer:** -_-

**Tara:** What? (Tilts head to side)

**M-Rated-Writer:** Never mind, Negi could you do the disclaimer?

**Negi:** Disclaimer- In no way does M-Rated-Writer own Negima nor does he own the OC's (**Tara:** except me *smiles*) right, well they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun was steadily rising over the area of Kyoto and every thing was quiet "Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep…" (never mind) "Uh…um…" groaned a still sleeping Tara who had buried herself under her covers to block out the noise "Beep, Beep…" she then reached her hand out from under the covers and started slamming the night stand in an attempt to turn off the noise coming from a 'Lucky Star' alarm clock.

After three failed attempts to shut it off Tara finally springs up and pounces on the poor defenseless electronic finally shutting it up. Tara then preceded to go back to bed, but was immediately stopped by a call from her door "Tara time get up your going to be…" called Tara's mom while opening the door, but then notices said person already out of bed "oh, your up already that's good…" her mother continued "well get dressed you'll need to hurry if you want to make it to the bus stop on time" she finished with a warm motherly smile and then quickly shut the door. Tara could only slump down and sigh in defeat; she then turned to the now silent alarm clock on her night stand and said with a pouting look "This is your fault", the clock could only form a sweat drop in response.

xxxxxxx

/On rout to the bus stop/

"Uuhhh…man I'm beat" Tara said to no one in particular, while stretching, now well on her way to the bus stop. "Crap, I can't believe that I missed the first showing of the new Negima!? episode last night" she complained, Tara was wearing her schools spring uniform, a white blouse with a green & black checkered knee low skirt, with long white tube socks and shiny black dress shoes.

Tara then looks at her school bag or to be more accurate the watch that is strapped to one of the bag handles, and notices if she doesn't hurry the bus would get there before her. "Oh Snap! What do I do!?" Tara started to panic almost to the point of yanking her hair out by the roots, but then she seemed to calm down as a light bulb appeared above her head and a large grin showed itself. 'I could do that' she thought looking at her watch again 'Sensei is always saying to practice when you find the time' a wide grin was now fully beaming from her face as her eyes showed a look of pride most likely for the solution she had come up with.

"Yosh" her grin and prideful look then faded as Tara began to concentrate; she raised her hands to form a strange hand-sign, both her middle & index fingers stood straight up pointing to the sky, while her ring and pinky fingers intertwined with one another pointing in a diagonal direction, with her thumbs trying to keep both hands connected. A coral blue glow then shined around her legs with the Japanese symbol for river appearing below her feet "TiGin Art: River Style- Aura Channel" she paused slightly "**Speed Current**" (I put it in bold to show emphasis) after those words were said she darted off at great speed leaving nothing, but a cloud of dust as proof that someone had stood there.

Speeding through the streets Tara passed several blocks and people in a matter of seconds, one woman almost dropped her groceries due to Tara's accelerated pace. "Alright, if I keep this up I'll be there in no time!" Tara shouted proudly and let out an even louder woohoo as she quickened her already inhumanly possible speed leaving a long trail of dust clouds behind her.

xxxxxxx

/a few minuets latter: arriving at the bus stop/

After running such a distance in such a short time Tara finally made it to her destination, well almost she stopped a block away, because people would no doubt freak out if she came speeding at them. So, she decided to walk the rest of the way, which thanks to the skill she used she now had plenty of time to spare, but as she continued to walk she looked in front of her and was surprised to see that no one was at the bus stop yet.

However, as she got closer Tara noticed a lone figure was at the bus stop, but was still to far to see. The figure seemed to be crouching and stood very still, while still making her way over she squinted her eyes in an attempt to identify the figure, but when she did her eyes along with her smile grew big showing recognition, as she darted to the figure with great speed (not as fast as before but still pretty dang fast). Getting closer Tara slid & skidded to a halt, stopping only a foot from the familiar figure "Hi Otumaru-san" Tara said beaming from the joy that she got meeting a friend so early in the morning, but said person did not stir.

The boy Tara called Otumaru has a tan complexion, has messy dark-brown hair which darkened to a black at the tips, his eyes are closed. He is wearing a grass green short-sleeve t-shirt with the image of what looks like a cactus with a sun shining behind it, he is also wearing a small tan no sleeve jacket that is unbuttoned, with a pair of tan cargo pants and a pair of heavy brown work boots. Wandering why there was no reply Tara calls again this time a little louder "Otumaru-san!"

Said person still did not stir and Tara was starting to get a little impatient, so she began poking him in the left cheek a few times (face cheek not butt cheek…just letting you know) "Otumaru-san" she whispered. When that didn't work she started bopping him on the head and said his name again, but still got no response so she then grabbed his cheek (still face cheek) and pulled it until it stretched nearly two inches from his face "Otumaru-san!" she then lets go causing his cheek to go back to his face with a slap.

Otumaru finally showed signs of awaking and slowly his eyes slightly opened to where you could see half of his soft brown eyes and pupil. Otumaru then with his eyes still half open he looked out of the corner of his eye at Tara who was holding a warm smile "Hi Otumaru-san" she chirped Otumaru stared at her for a few long seconds, with no obvious sign of annoyance or anger he just simply closed his eyes and nodded his head in her direction, opened them slightly again, and then slowly returned his gaze to what was in front.

Tara's smile only brightened from knowing she was now noticed, she then took her eyes off him to study their surroundings and then quickly noticed something amiss, she presided to look around as if searching for something with a confused expression on her face. "Ne, Otumaru-san where's Kira?" she asked now with a tone of worry in her voice. "Is she sick?" after a few more seconds passed Otumaru looked at her from the corner of his eye again and then leaning is head back he motioned her attention to his backpack.

The bag was grass-green like Otumaru's shirt, and had ropes wrapping around his shoulders instead of straps to keep it on his back. On closer inspection it looks like a pouch bag (like the red one that Misty carries Togepi in), but it had something sticking out. It was slightly opened with what looks like two light-brown antenna shaped hairs protruding out Tara presided to poke the bag a little to see what happens, and to her surprise and amusement it began to wiggle.

"Eh?" Tara said in bewilderment as groans could be heard from inside the bag, as it wiggled the top started to loosen until something popped out and it was a **head!!** (Dut…dut…dun) "Um…Otu-chan are we (yawn) there yet?" (Say what it talked) "Ki-chan!" Tara shouted a little louder than intended as her look went from one of shock to one of pure glee from seeing her other friend, though looking at the situation she still is a little confused. "Ah, Ki-chan why are you in Otumaru's backpack?" Tara asks obviously curious by what she is looking at "Oh, I didn't sleep well last night…" Kira explained "so Otu-chan said I could sleep in here until we got to school." After finishing her explanation Kira let out a cute yawn "Isn't that right Otu-chan" Otumaru just simply nodded.

"Awww…that's so sweet" Tara chirped with a face that says 'so totally Kawii'. Continuing to stare at the two she then says (rather bluntly I might add) holding her hands to her cheeks "You two make such a cute couple" which caused a slight tent of pink to form on Otumaru's cheeks, while Kira's face was now as red as a tomato. "TARA-san!" replied Kira who was now staring at the ground finding it interesting all of a sudden.

After awhile other people both begin students and others going to work or to run errands start showing up. Kira had after awhile had gotten out of Otumaru's backpack and was now sitting on his shoulders (keep in mind he is still in his crouched position) now being out of the bag her long light-brown hair flowed almost like a river, brushing a few strands away from her face you could now fully see her lime-green colored eyes, which glowed in the morning sun. She was wearing a smaller version of Tara's school uniform but has a tiny blue bow on the bottom hymn of her skirt. "Hey Kira did you catch the newest episode of Negima!? last night?" Tara asked trying to strike up a conversation before while waiting for the bus. "No sorry" Kira apologized then continued "but I have a test today and Otumaru said it's good to get a full nights rest before taking a test". "Oh, alright" Tara shook her head in understanding, but then recalled "but didn't you say that you had a bad night sleep, it doesn't sound like that advice really helped"

Kira then blushed a small shade of pink from embarrassment "Actually the reason I didn't sleep well was, because I kept sneaking out of my room so I could watch the new episode." Kira explained. Tara looked to Otumaru for confirmation on the incident; he gave his simple nod she then turned her gaze back to Kira and replied "but I thought you said you didn't watch it Ki-chan" Tara now held a look of confusing on her face. "I didn't, every time I got to far down the hallway Otu-chan would scoop me up and take me back to bed" Kira replied, Tara once again shifted her gaze to look at Otumaru who once again simply nodded which caused Tara to form a sweat-drop on the back of her head.

"What about you Tara-san…" Kira began trying to change the subject "did you watch it?" at this statement Tara could only slump over and sigh "No my mom said I couldn't since in was a school night" Tara replied with a tone of sadness clearly in her voice, but then seemed to brighten up "but I recorded it so I can watch it when I get home". Then Tara had another light bulb appear over her head "Hey why don't you come over and we can watch it together guys!" she said beaming with hope "Would it really be ok Tara-san?" Kira asked, "Of course my mom wouldn't mind me having friends over." Tara soundly stated

"Hum…what do you think Otu-chan?" Kira asked the boy she was sitting on. Otumaru looked out of the corner of his eye at Kira who had a puppy-dog look (and when a chibi is doing it, it really is undeniable" Otumaru nodded and both Kira and Tara squealed with pure uncontrolled joy, which caused a few people to stare there way. "Ok then we'll meet at my place after school, tell every one else, kay" Tara said with a warm smile Kira bobbed her head up and down with excitement, while Otumaru continued to stare out in front of him.

"Ok see you then, oh here comes the bus" and sure enough Tara was right. The bus stopped and every one presided to get on after everyone was on, well Otumaru took his blessed time to crawl in like a gorilla, it left and on the way to school Kira and Tara talked about their plan for that evening.

Chapter Fin-

**Alright! Everyone chapter 1 is finally up and I hope everybody enjoys it, as much as I did writing it. What happens next? What's this strange power Tara has? Who is the next OC to be shown? And will Otumaru and Kira make-out? All these questions and more will be answered next time on NEGIMA!? OC EDITION!! **

**Kira & Otumaru are the prod OC's of AstroPants (I thank you for them dude nice work)**

**Oh one more thing it's going to take me a few days to get chapter 2 up, because I still need 1 more female OC that is going with Tara, Otumaru, and Kira (I already got the next male OC character that is going with them) So please send OC's**

**However, I have noticed that many of the female OC's I have been sent have a history of them already in Negi's world though that's not bad it will make it easier to put those in when the time comes, but I need a OC that has a history in our world ok. Not saying you have to, but that would help me a little.**

**Also I am having a Theme Song (that's right theme song) making contest reason, because the theme song that is picked will be in the beginning of chapter 3 when Tara and the other chosen OC's will be sent to Negima!? So please be kind and send more OC's a be a sport and participate in the Theme Song contest, but until then R&R (Read & Review) Bye. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Yo Chapter 2 up that's all just read new characters added.**

Chapter 2

(A/N) Last time on .E we discovered Tara has a strange power; we met Otumaru & Kira, and had a few laughs. What will happen this time and when are they heading to Negi's world? Have some patients please; anyway keep on R&Ring (Read & Reviewing)

xxxxxxx

/On way to Kyoto Junior High/

The sun was now shining with a glow that just screamed 'hottest day of the year' and during spring its glow is quite strong, especially in a crowded bus. However, for Tara and Kira, who still was sitting on Otumaru's shoulders, even the heat couldn't keep down their excitement from the anticipation of this evenings get together.

"Ok so, you guys get the drinks, and head to my house after school, k" Tara ordered barely able to keep her voice down, due to her excitement.

Kira nodded her head in confirmation to Tara's orders, but then thought of something "What do we do about snacks, are you going to get them?" asked Kira looking up at her much taller friend even though she herself was sitting on a boy who was nearly a giant by comparison.

"I've got a few things at home, but I was thinking I could ask Lisa-san or maybe even Faita-kun to pick something up" Tara replied, but at the mention of the upper classman's nickname caused Otumaru to let out a huff.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked "Otu-chan and Faita-sempai are still tied at 20 wins a piece since their last match" Kira explained.

"Really?" Tara solemnly said "Who won?" she asked with minimal curiosity, she really didn't get why guys had to outdo each other at sports especially wrestling; to be totally honest Tara really doesn't care for sports, she would rather watch anime or read manga.

"Faita-sempai did by pin" answered Kira which after being reminded of said incident Otumaru puffed out a cloud of air throw his nose, much like a agitated bull.

Kira then leaned down to grasp her friend's neck in a hug "Don't worry Otu-chan you'll get him next time" upon hearing this reassuring statement coupled with the firm hug Otumaru seemed to calm down.

A smirk then proceeded to show itself on Tara's face "You two really are quite the couple" she said in a teasing tone, which caused her friends to blush, and as the bus continued to travel Kira yelled "TARA-SAN!"

xxxxxxx

/Arrival at Kyoto Middle School/

As the bus came to a halt at the bus stop in front of the school Tara followed by Otumaru doing his 'gorilla walk' as Tara had come to call it, with Kira riding bare back, or bare shoulder to be more exact, walked through the school yard which was buzzing with activity. As they made there way to the front doors Kira and Tara were still chatting it up about this evening's fun, while Otumaru just simply listened.

"So, that's it you know what to do?" Tara asked her chibi companion, to which Kira nodded and started to hum a tune that Tara couldn't pinpoint. When it was time for them to go there separate ways, they bowed and waved a short good by, Tara has biology first period while Kira & Otumaru both had English.

While walking away Tara, who had realized something, turned and then called out "Ki-chan I forgot today is the day for our chemical lab in 'Environmental Science' so I won't be having P.E. today…" she continued "could you tell Faita-kun for me?" she finished, on that note Otumaru huffed and Kira started to pat his head saying 'there, there' then turning her attention to Tara she replied "Hai, don't worry will tell him" with that said they walked off.

xxxxxxx

/A few hours later with Kira & Otumaru /

Time: free period

Location: Wrestling Clubroom

"Ok, so we need to ask Faita-sempai if he'll come" Kira said replaying the order given to her "and I guess Tara-san is going to ask Lisa-chan" she then nodded her head in pride that she remembered everything. She was brought back, however; when Otumaru came to a stop, when he did Kira noticed that they were already at there destination the 'Kyoto Wrestling Club's' clubroom.

"Alright were here, lets go Otu-chan" Kira said while pointing forward and kicking Otumaru's sides gently as if he were a horse. Upon entering the room Kira's eyes widened at the size of it, even though she has seen it countless times due to Otumaru matches with Faita-sempai, its size never ceased to amaze her.

While walking through the warehouse size room filled with wrestling mats, dumbbells, and practice dummies Kira and her gorilla walking companion drew a few eyes as they continued there trek, searching for there target until

"Ugh!"

"One, Two, Three!" the sound of a hand could be heard slamming on the mat

"Winner AXEL JOEDO!!!"

"I think we found him" Kira chirped happily pointing in the direction of the noise (as well as the obvious) Otumaru just walked forward with his eyes still slightly opened holding a look that clearly said 'can we go back'.

Continuing onward our two young friends finally spotted their target who Kira then yelled out to get his attention. The guy named Axel was now surrounded by a small group that was composed of underclassmen and a few cooing girls, which was to be expected due to him being the captain of the wrestling team (which still is undefeated in any area or country wide competition, I might add).

After hearing the yell said person turned to see the two walking up (ok Otumaru walking and Kira riding). Axel has black spiky hair, which matched his eyes (there black to), he has an athletic build which is emphasized by his height (183 cm) and attire, a plain white sleeveless t-shirt with gray sweat shorts.

"Yo Chibi-chan!" he called back as the two came closer, a shiver could be seen gracing Kira's person, most likely from the fact she was referred to by her least favorite nickname. "Faita-sempai!" she whined back and pouted "you know I don't like being called that" she said still pouting.

"Sorry, sorry" he replied apologetically while having a wide smile adorning his face, however; when he looked a little farther down at Otumaru his smile just grow "Yo Gorilla-san, here for another match", he jokingly asked but holding a look of seriousness in his black eyes. Otumaru only did his impression of an agitated bull as a response; Axel could only let out a slight chuckle "Hey, hey don't be like that" he said with his wide smile, but was quickly replaced with a serious smirk and forwarded eyes with a determined gleam that seemed to shine from them.

He then rushed forward and kept going as if he was going to run the two people over, however Otumaru didn't plan on standing still he charged forward, a little in his gorilla walk, then going to a semi-crouched walk and finally finishing up with a semi-leaning forward position ramming his palms against Axel's. When their palms collided a circle of dust could be seen forming and then dispersed as a shock wave from the impact sent it scattering.

The two student's antics seemed to draw quite a few stares from the surrounding people with all eyes locked on the scene. They stayed like this for about a minuet until Axel broke the silence "Hey, Chibi-chan what's the real reason you guys came here" he began still holding his ground against Otumaru, who he noticed wasn't going all out (trust me when you fight someone so many times you wined up knowing when they are going easy) "Gorilla-san could have pushed me back a few feet already, so I'm guessing you came here for another reason"

Kira who had lost her balance for a split second from Otumaru's sudden charge was now beating her small fists against her friends head like a drum while ranting "Otu-chan that was mean you should really warn…eh?" she paused as she finally seemed to register Axel's question, she then had a look showing she had remembered something "Oh yeah, Tara-san wanted to know if you'd like to come over to her house for a party" she chirped, instantly forgetting what she was angry about "there will be food, games, and we're also going to wat…eh" she once again seemed to realize something, which her face changed to a look of annoyance and irritation.

"Faita-sempai, that's mean you know I don't like being called that!" she whined puffing out her cheeks in agitation, Axel could only sweat drop from the fact that she only now just realized it. "Hai, hai sorry about that" he apologized "and to answer your question, I'd love to, I'll bring some snacks from the convenience store after school on my way there" he finished, once again the small girl instantly went form angry to joyous in under a mille-second "Great, let's got Otu-chan" Otumaru stopped his forceful push and got back to his 'crouched position', but held a look saying he was ready to fight any second.

Axel noticed this and let out an amused chuckle "Not to worry Gorilla-san, we can finish next time" he stated with a wide grin, Otumaru stared at him for a few seconds, breathed out a tuff of air from his nose and turned and walked away.

As both sides walk away, and every one seemed to be dispersing due to the scene being over, a small conversation was starting between an underclassman and a wrestling team member.

"Who was that just now?" asked the underclassman obviously surprised by the event, "That was Otumaru-san…" explained the wrestling team member who didn't seemed to shocked about the situation "the only guy to ever beat Axel-sempai in a match" he stated calmly, need less to say the underclassman was pretty shocked by this and simply said "Really!", "Hai him and Axel are now tied at 20 wins apiece".

The underclassman looked at the guy called Otumaru and seemed a tad skeptical, he folded his arms and said in a tone with the hint of venom easily recognized in it "He probably just cheated".

Axel who had been walking by them at this point in the conversation turned and simple said "So you think he cheated" he asked it being more of a statement than an actual question.

The younger of the two seemed really shocked from being addressed by the upperclassman, who even though had a friendly smirk on his face was clearly annoyed by the underclassman's words "Um… I'm sorry sempai I just-" he started but was interrupted by Axel's next line "do you think I would call a person who cheats my rival?" he stated simply still holding a smirk but glaring at the younger teen, which instantly made the underclassman feel guilty about his words and then replied with his head hanging down "no sempai".

Axel just stood there for a few short moments and then had his wide grin on his face and said "Okay" and walked off.

xxxxxxx

/A little while before with Tara/

Time: Free period

Location: Computer Lab

As Tara was making her way to the 'Computer Lab' she seemed to be counting on her fingers and started to mumble something about pasta, but stopped when she came to the slightly open door of her destination. She popped her head in to see if anyone was inside, which her gaze was met with nothing but the sight of turned off computers and empty chairs, however; she could faintly her something, a clicking sound like that of a keyboard.

Tara ventured a little bit further into the room that seemed to be completely vacant of any living organism (besides herself of course) and made her way closer to the clicking noise that sounded very rapid. She then peeked over a row of computers and saw the source of the noise; it was a girl typing at a speed that Tara probably couldn't keep up with if running (And she was kicking close to Mock 2 that morning), but then she yelled out of nowhere "Good Morning Lisa-san!". The short dark brown haired girl she was referring to didn't seem to register the greeting, or if she did just ignored it and continued typing.

After a little bit more time of watching the girls unbelievable clicks she stopped, pressed the enter key, and moved the mouse and clicked the send option on the screen all in one smooth motion; she then looked at Tara with her brown eyes and sighed "Tara you do know it's past 12:00 correct" she asked with an tone that flowed with both annoyance and amusement at the fact her friend most likely didn't realize the time. "Hai" the other girl chirped this only caused the girl called Lisa to ask "then why the good morning greeting, when you should say good afternoon?" she questioned quite curious at her friends reason for her earlier greeting.

"Because I didn't see you this morning, and I just didn't want you to be left out since I said it to Otumaru-san and Ki-chan" she said matter of factily. Her friend only could sweat drop at this answer and remarked "Why is it that when ever you say something it makes me question the Laws of Conventional Thinking" she smiled and raised a brow as she said this. Tara could only reply with an "Eh?" which in turn caused the other girl to give a small smirk "where did I lose you?" she asked with a knowing look "some where around 'the'".

Lisa lightly chuckled at this response, which caused Tara to put her hands on her hips and ask "What's so funny" she said with a tone of annoyance, but the feeling was quickly forgotten when she remembered the reason she was here. "Oh Lisa are you free today after school today" she questioned, which Lisa could only look a little surprised "Well I was thinking of going home, to study and maybe type a new chapter to my latest _fanfiction_" she replied and continued "but I guess I could put it off till later" she finished still looking at Tara with a 'what's up' look.

"Good because we are going to have a party at my house, and watch Ne-Gi-Ma!?" Lisa had a smile appear on her face with that knowing look of hers "of course it has to do with anime" Tara simple smiled her best 'otaku smile' as she accomplished her mission, but then asked rather of topic (that's just the way she is). "So what's your new _fanfiction_ about?" the other girl had to process this for a second, but then gave a smirk which was coupled with 'half moon' eyes "It's about a mature mage who finds love in the arms of a young high school computer genius" she held a finger up like a teacher does when explaining something important "So it's a Takamichi/Chisame paring?" at hearing this Lisa nearly fell sideways out of her chair.

She glared at her friend with an annoyed expression and replied dryly "No" Tara apparently didn't catch the dry tone, she just simply kept talking "but Chisame is the only computer genius in the series that I know of" she said holding her hand under her chin trying to remember if there was a character she forgot. Lisa sighed at this turned in he chair and began to logout of the website she was on which read '', Tara just continued her thoughts in an attempt to figure out who the mystery character was.

However her thoughts were cut short by the ringing of the school bell (hey this may seem weird, but have you ever noticed that the bells in anime don't ring they sound more like recording of wind chimes…sorry just thought I put that out there) "Oh I need to get to class" Tara chirped and then started to head for the door and then yelled back "later Lisa, see you tonight", but before she got out the door Tara heard Lisa call out "Tara hold up, I might be a little late" she explained "because there's something I need to pick up, okay" Tara nodded her understanding and left.

xxxxxxx

/After school/

Location: Tara's house

It was a little past 5 and it was starting to get dark, the proof was in the full moon could be seen. Tara was setting up the living room, with every thing a party dedicated to watching anime needed (chairs, a table with a few snacks, and a of course the TV to watch it on). The door bell rang a few times before she opened it and when she did the first person to arrive actually surprised her. "Lisa-chan I thought you were going to be late getting here" she stepped aside to let Lisa in "Yeah, I thought so to, but it turns out the store was actually pretty close" as she walked in Tara noticed a big brown paper bag in her friend's hands an eyed suspiciously as she closed the door.

"Ne, Lisa-san what's in the bag" she asked quite curious as she was reaching for it, but the bag was pulled just out of her grabbing range "It's just something I picked up on my way here" she stated bluntly, knowing full well of her friends overly curious nature. Lisa tugged the bag away from Tara's grasp, but unfortunately wasn't able to keep her from seeing something, a shiny little gleam could be seen and Tara instantly had a look that you normally would expect from a kitten staring at a ball of yarn.

"Shiny" Tara said with her complete and utter attention focused on the shinnying object; at the sound of Tara's words Lisa sweat dropped and had a nerves look on her face "Uh…Tara" is all she could say before said girl jumped into the air heading straight for her. "Eep!" she squealed as Tara was descending upon her and she was only mere inches to, but as luck with have it the doorbell rang (can anyone say saved by the bell).

"Oh! I'll get it" she said oblivious to the fact she was defying the laws of physics, she had actually stopped in mid air in (lol...four eyes) the mist of her pouncing on Lisa, much to Lisa's sudden relief. Tara landed on her feet and walked to the door opening it and see the person outside was Axel who was standing there with bags in his hands. Axel now wore a short sleeved T-shirt with a picture of John Cena, camo cargo pants, and a pair of Nikes, but still wore that same wide smile of his.

"Took you long enough" he said jokingly

"Faita-kun good morning"

At this statement he sweat dropped "Um, Tara you…", but before he could finish he saw Lisa motioned for him to not ask, for which he gave a confused look but complied.

Kira and Otumaru were the last arrive and Kira was wearing glasses, but when the others asked about them, she only replied by saying "you wouldn't believe me even If I told you" and when they looked at Otumaru he simply nodded in agreement.

After settling down and sitting around the snack table the five friend proceeded to discuss things about their day (keep in mind Otumaru is not really included in those talking he just listens), this continued for about 30 minuets until Tara motioned them to the television so they could do what they were gathered to do. "Time for **Negima!?**" she said striking a pose and holding the remote out in mid air.

'Click…' "Eh" is all she could say, as she continued to press the start button on the remote to start the show, but for some reason or another it wasn't working. Tara kept pressing the button growing more exasperated by the second, and everyone thought that she might break the remote. However; no one seemed to notice blue sparks started to come off the TV until the same sparks started to surround Tara.

"What…what's going one?" Tara yelped

Needless to say everyone was shocked at what was happening, but before anyone could even try to respond a flash of light appeared from the TV, and when it disappeared everyone was gone.

"Uh…what…where" Tara said getting up "ow! My head" after a second she realized that she was sitting in on a grassy field with the wind blowing. Now to say she was a little confused would be an understatement, Tara got up to look around and noticed a large of shade on the ground. She turned around and found the biggest tree she had ever seen.

She continued to gaze at it for what seemed to be an eternity (though it probably be more like 4 or five seconds) until the wind blow causing her to cover her eyes and looked to the left. An there right in front of her was a place she never could of imagined but know all to well.

"Mahora" is all she could say as the wind blow past her causing her hair to blow with it"

Chapter 2 **FIN!**

**Ok every one the 2****nd**** chapter if finally finished which means one thing I can finally take a break, seriously my head hurts. I just hope you like it, though I will be honest for those who think the ending was a little rushed, you'd be right. I just couldn't decide on witch idea was better and I just went with my gut.**

**Ok new characters are Axel Joedo who is the creation of ****valster57**** and Lisa Lee who is the creation of ****Commissar Danno**

**Now for announcements first off I'm deleting the to other ones (announcements I mean) ok going to the second one the "Make Your Own Theme Song" contest is still going on and you might want to hurry with your entries, reason because I'm going to have the next chapter up by next weekend, reason because it will be short not short, short but it will be part of 3 different parts.**

**Next Chapter: The New Arrivals vs. Ala Alba- The Silent Lion against the White Raven Clash of the Fist & Sword **


End file.
